


My Own Entrapment

by MoonPearlz



Category: Original Work
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPearlz/pseuds/MoonPearlz
Kudos: 1





	My Own Entrapment

Feelings of loneliness, trapped without escape

Like standing in front of thousands of empty seats, all alone on an endless stage

Like staring into a vast and neverending ocean, drowning in the swirling and twirling whirlpool of emotions.

Unimportant, unnoticed and uninspired,  
Facing the facts that I'm always so tired.

Clinging onto something so hopeless,  
On the ground, nothing around so helpless. 

Where do I belong?  
If everything that was mine is gone.

Stupidity is my accompaniment,  
Since it was my naivety that caused this sentiment.

The turmoil I've turned upon myself,  
The pain, hurt, anxiety, and hatred of one own self.

Looking for a way out,  
Suffocating and struggling to turn my life about. 

Will I ever learn to find my peace?  
Or will I be hounded all my days by my own grief?


End file.
